


Le lien de feu et de glace

by Clarika



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, GoT, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Rape Fantasy, Submission
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarika/pseuds/Clarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors du grand tournoi d'Harrenhal, Lyanna Stark a bien l'intention de prouver sa valeur. Rhaegar va remarquer sa fougue. Mais qui brisera la glace ? Ou qui la fera fondre ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le lien de feu et de glace

Ce texte a été écrit pour la nuit des lemon de http://www.ficothequeardente.com/.  
Univers : Games of Thrones  
Persos : Lyanna Stark et Rhaegar Targaryen  
Thème : Le Lien  
J'espère que vous aimerez. Moi je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Elle arriva essoufflée à la grange. Les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille, elle s’avança vers l’échelle menant en haut du fenil. En quelques grandes enjambées, elle avait atteint le sommet et s’avançait vers un tas de foin. C’est là qu’elle avait caché son matériel.  
Le plastron de plates étincela quelques instants sous les reflets lunaires qui passaient à travers les lames du plafond. La jeune femme entrepris de revêtir son armure. La serrant au maximum ; elle n’était malheureusement pas ajustée à sa taille ; tentant de se débrouiller sans aide aucune. Elle allait enfin pouvoir leur montrer de quoi elle était capable ! Et puis… c’était sûrement sa dernière occasion de pouvoir le faire.

Un mois plus tôt, elle avait appris qu’elle allait se fiancer. Et pas par son père ! Non ! Ce lâche n’avait même pas pu se résoudre à lui annoncer cela lui-même ! Il avait donc chargé son frère, Ned, de s’en charger. Le pauvre jeune homme était aussi embarrassé qu’une vierge le soir de ses noces. Il regardait sa sœur, effrayé, anticipant sa réaction colérique. Eh bien Lyanna ne l’avait pas déçu sur ce point au moins ! Robert Baratheon avait beau être le meilleur ami de son frère, elle ne voulait pas l’épouser ! Hurlante et couverte de larmes, elle était partie se cacher près de l’arbre cœur. C’est là que son père la retrouva le lendemain ; assoupie dans l’herbe.  
Lorsqu’il l’éveilla, Lyanna avait fait son deuil. Elle leva le menton haut et annonça à son père qu’il en serait selon ses désirs. Depuis, Lyanna se taisait. Et ses frères la scrutaient, attendant jours après jour que son tempérament impétueux reprenne le dessus. Elle ne leur donna pas satisfaction.

Ce voyage à Harrenhal, et ce tournoi, allait être son dernier baroud d’honneur. Sa dernière chance d’être Lyanna la guerrière. Celle qu’aucun homme ne voulait qu’elle soit.

Son armure ajustée, elle s’empara de son épée et la leva hauteur de ses yeux.  
\- Aujourd’hui… c’est toi et moi ma belle !

Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rhaegar s’ennuyait profondément. Ce tournoi était sans intérêt. De sombres nobliaux sans importance combattaient ce jour avant de laisser place le lendemain aux seigneurs.  
En tant qu’accesseur au trône des Targaryens, Rhaegan ne pouvait qu’y assister. Aussi avait-il prit place aux côtés de son père dans la tribune. En attendant, ses yeux parcouraient l’assistance, observant chacune des demoiselles présentes. Demain, il devrait élire la Reine d’amour et de beauté afin de lui dédier sa victoire. Mais aucun des visages féminins présent ne trouva grâce à ses yeux.  
« Toutes plus laides les unes que les autres » pensa-t-il.

Le tournoi commença. De jeunes écuyers lançaient leurs chevaux et leurs lances s’entrechoquaient maladroitement. Rhaegar ne leur jetait qu’un regard distrait.  
Soudain, la foule se mit à hurler d’enthousiasme, attirant de ce fait la curiosité du jeune prince.  
Un chevalier inconnu avait désarçonné son adversaire d’un seul coup magnifiquement placé.  
Rhaegar se concentra sur sa manière de se battre. Le chevalier perdant, hors de lui, s’élança en hurlant sur le cheval de son adversaire. De peur, il se cabra et désarçonna le cavalier qui s’effondra sur le sol. La foule huait le mauvais perdant, mais ce dernier lançait déjà son épée contre l’homme au sol. 

Dans un éclat de plates, celui-ci tourna sur lui-même et évita la lame de justesse. Déjà, il était debout, en garde.  
Rhaegar jaugea la taille du jeune homme. Petit, frêle, sans réelle envergure. Mais rapide. Tactique. Un adversaire de choix, pensa-t-il… L’autre chevalier, lourdaud, n’avait aucune chance. 

En effet, le Chevalier d'Aubier rieur, puisque tel était le nom sous lequel il concourait, ne laissa aucune chance à son adversaire. Semblant voler autour de lui, d’un seul assaut, il renversa le maladroit au sol et le menaça d’une pointe d’épée fichée sous la gorge.  
Le vaincu demanda grâce et le frêle chevalier pointa sa lame au ciel avant de quitter l’arène. 

\- Suis-le.  
\- Père ?  
\- Suis-le. Je veux savoir qui il est. 

Le jeune homme s’éclipsa par l’arrière des tribunes.  
Il rejoignit les tentes, mais le jeune chevalier était impossible à trouver.  
Mû par l’intuition, il se dirigea vers les baraquements de l’intendance. Un éclat argenté reluit non loin de la grange.  
Rhaegar fila à sa poursuite.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Elle regarda l’échelle mais décida de ne pas monter. Elle était exténuée. Les forces lui manquaient.  
Elle laissa choir son épée à ses pieds et allait entreprendre d’ôter son heaume lorsqu’un bruit attira son attention. Elle se retourna et son cœur faillit lui arracher la poitrine. Devant elle se tenait le prince Targaryen…

\- Eh bien… Voici donc le fameux Chevalier d'Aubier rieur. Félicitations mon brave. Vous avez combattu admirablement !  
Prenant sa voix la plus grave, étouffée par le heaume, Lyanna réussit à remercier l’homme en sauvant la face.  
Elle prit le temps de l’observer. Rhaegar était l’homme dont toutes ses amies parlaient ; le parti le plus en vue de tout le royaume, le prince héritier. Et de ce qu’on en disait… beau comme un Dieu.  
Lyanna dût bien admettre que le jeune homme avait de l’allure. Ses longs cheveux blonds, signe distinctif des Targaryens, lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il était grand, mais plus malingre que ses frères remarqua-t-elle.  
Ne lui laissant pas plus de temps pour l’observer, le prince avançait déjà vers elle.  
\- Enlevez donc ce heaume que je vois votre visage.  
Lyanna, affolée, sentit son cœur s’emballer. Non ! fit-elle de la tête.  
Les yeux violets du jeune homme se firent alors inquisiteurs. Là où Lyanna avait lu de la sympathie, elle lisait à présent un mélange de suspicion et de fierté offensée. Rhaegar la regardait comme on regarde une proie qu’on va achever lors d’une chasse.  
D’une seule enjambée, il fut auprès d’elle ; et déjà ses mains s’apprêtaient à soulever sa barrière de métal.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Qui était-il pour se permettre de lui tenir tête ! Rhaegar sentit le sang affluer à chaud courants dans son corps. Il ne connaissait visiblement pas les Targaryens !  
Il arracha le heaume d’un coup sec.  
Une chevelure d’ébène tomba en cascade. Rhaegar saisi d’un doute approcha sa main du visage baissé au sol, souleva le menton, et… plongea ses yeux dans ceux d’une jeune femme.  
Effrayée, celle-ci observait le prince, mais ne baissait pas les yeux. Rhaegar s’étonna de tant d’assurance ; et cela l’intrigua encore plus.  
\- Qui es-tu ?  
La jeune femme sembla un moment hésiter puis hurlant presque à la face de l’inquisiteur, elle énonça  
\- Lyanna Stark de la maison Stark !  
La jeune femme se tenait devant lui, la tête haute, emplie de défi.  
Et bien… qui cherche trouve.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Elle observa sa réaction. Croyant découvrir un regard de colère, elle fut décontenancée de lire de l’amusement dans ses yeux.  
\- Ainsi donc tu es la jeune louve. La fille unique de la maison Stark. La jeune sœur de Brandon. On ne m’avait pas menti. … Ni sur ton tempérament…ni sur ton physique.  
L’homme s’approchait dangereusement à présent et Lyanna fut prise d’envie de reculer mais elle ne le pouvait pas . Elle n’allait quand même pas laisser ce chien l’impressionner !  
D’un geste de la main, il balaya le mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage. 

\- Eh bien petite louve. Tu t’es battu comme un homme ce soir. Magnifique. Tant de hargne et de fougue. Je trouve ça…intéressant. Maintenant, enlève-moi cette armure.  
Sa voix, d’abord chaleureuse, s’était faite coupante comme la glace de Winterfell. Le prince dragon n’avait apparemment pas l’habitude qu’on discute ses ordres. La jeune femme savait qu’elle n’avait pas le choix. Et que si elle refusait, le fils du dragon allait s’empresser d’aller tout raconter à son père. Les frasques de Lyanna porteraient le déshonneur sur sa famille et elle serait à jamais une paria.  
\- Alors aidez-moi !  
Lui cracha-t-elle à la figure. Et se retournant, elle lui présenta son dos afin qu’il la défasse de sa prison de métal. Lorsque l’air de la nuit frôla sa peau, Lyanna tressailli. Elle ne portait qu’une fine chemise de soie blanche. Le jeune prince la vit frissonner et posa ses doigts sur sa nuque.  
\- Vous avez froid jeune louve ?  
Lyanna était pétrifiée. Son souffle sur son oreille, sa voix enrobée de miel mais dont on distinguait des non-dits de menace… Tout cela la troublait au plus haut point.  
\- Le bas.  
La jeune femme devait se pencher pour se défaire de son imposante armure. Aussi décida-t-elle de s’éloigner. Mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu faire un pas, le dragon l’avait attrapée par le poignet et retournée d’un quart de tour. Ses yeux d’acier la fixaient.  
\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Tu restes là. Près de moi. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me passer de ton joli corps à mes côtés non ?  
Et il éclata de rire tout en maintenant sa main ferme sur le bras de Lyanna. La jeune femme baissa la tête. Prise de peur.  
\- Ah ! Enfin elle craque la louve. Tu es donc bien pareille que toutes les autres pimbêches dans ton genre. Ça veut jouer les mercenaires mais en fait… ce n’est qu’une vierge effarouchée. Tu veux être traitée comme un homme c’est ça ? Alors viens. Je vais te montrer ce que c’est qu’un homme.  
Et il emprisonna la jeune femme sous une poigne d’acier. Son dos collé contre le torse du jeune homme, les bras dans une poigne de fer, Lyanna ne pouvait plus bouger. Son regard s’attarda sur les avant-bras du dragon. Elle avait sous-estimé sa force. Il était certes plus mince que ses frères, mais ses muscles étaient secs, longs, presque à vif. Des muscles de dragons, rongés par le feu pensa-t-elle. Et elle fut saisie de vertige.  
Déjà, il entreprenait de la dévêtir. Et la jeune femme se retrouva vite en chausses légères.  
La serrant à nouveau contre son corps, les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur les fesses rebondies de la jeune femme. Ses doigts se fermèrent sur sa chair.  
\- J’adore ce que je vois jeune louve . Tu sais… j’ai vu pas mal de femmes ce soir. Mais toi… toi tu m’excite.  
Ces mots firent à Lyanna l’effet d’une lame en plein cœur. Pour qui se prenait-il ! La jeune femme se mit à se débattre mais le prince la tenait fermement et semblait s’amuser de la voir se démener. Il la lâcha soudain et Lyanna s’effondra sur le tas de foin voisin.  
Elle senti alors que le jeune dragon s’était agenouillé à ses côtés. Il prit sa tête dans ses bras et la posa contre sa poitrine.  
\- Chuuut jeune louve… je ne te ferais rien que tu ne désires. N’aie pas peur.  
La jeune femme se libera de son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux. Et ce qu’elle y lut la surprit ; l’intrigua…  
Il était beau. Cela lui apparut comme un éclair dans un ciel d’hiver. Il était aussi brûlant qu’elle était glace. Sa bouche était ronde, parfaite. Sa chemise ouverte laissait saillir sa musculature sèche, sa peau dorée.  
Il était beaucoup plus beau que Robert pensa-t-elle. Et elle fut prise aussitôt de remords. Comment pouvait-elle penser à ça !! Robert était respectueux lui ! Pas comme ce rustre imbu de sa personne !

Mais déjà, ses lèvres emprisonnaient les siennes. Et le baiser animal qu’il lui offrait fit surgir en Lyanna toute la fougue et la passion qu’elle mettait au combat. Elle se surprit à répondre à son baiser avec la même ardeur qu’on affronte un ennemi.  
Les mains du jeune homme s’enfoncèrent dans sa chevelure, tirant sa tête en arrière. Sa bouche coula le long de sa gorge, mordillant par endroit sa peau tendre. Lyanna sentait qu’elle perdait pied mais elle ne savait plus comment arrêter cette électricité qu’elle sentait croître en elle. Un râle s’échappa de sa gorge lorsqu’il entreprit de défaire son corsage.  
Et lorsqu’il posa ses lèvres sur son sein, c’est sa propre main qui agrippa les cheveux du jeune homme pour graver ses baisers dans sa chair.  
Ses baiser attisait le feu de son ventre, elle se sentait perdre pied, étouffer sous la chaleur qui la prenait, l’envahissait…  
Puis il la lâcha. Il se recula et l’observa. Lyanna dut reprendre son souffle, tout son être avait envie de lui hurler de ne pas s’arrêter, de continuer à la parcourir de ses lèvres…  
Il la regardait attentivement. Sérieux. Grave même. Et la poussant sur le dos, il la chevaucha ; pris ses poignets dans une de ses mains et approcha son visage du sien.  
Ses dents se saisirent de la lèvre de la jeune femme, sans la quitter des yeux. Lyanna senti la morsure vive. Et une goutte de sang perler.  
Alors il lâcha sa prise et lécha sa bouche.  
\- Lyanna. Tu me veux n’est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu en as envie…  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux, et une larme coula. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Prise entre son honneur et son désir ; ses instincts et son devoir… Elle était perdue et ne répondit pas, se contentant de gémir en étouffant ses larmes.  
\- Alors je m’en vais si c’est ce que tu désires.  
Le dragon se redressa, regarda la jeune femme une dernière fois et tourna les talons.  
\- Non !  
Le son était sorti sans que Lyanna n’en prenne conscience. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il parte. Elle voulait être sienne. Elle voulait que cet homme ne fasse plus qu’un avec elle !  
Alors il s’approcha. Une corde dans les mains. Il la regarda et elle prit peur. D’un seul mouvement, elle se ramassa sur elle-même dans un espoir vain de protection.  
Il s’agenouilla à ses côtés et l’embrassa sur la tempe, il prit son lobe d’oreille entre ses lèvres, puis laissa glisser sa langue sur les mains que Lyanna avait resserrés autour de ses genoux. Doucement, il lui murmura  
\- Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je veux que tu sois à moi. Aujourd’hui et pour toujours. Ce sera toi, Lyanna. Ce sera toujours toi. Je serais à toi et tu seras à moi. Ma louve. Ma fougueuse. Ma femme.  
Alors il lui prit les poignets et les serra l’un contre l’autre. La corde reche frotta sur la peau douce de la jeune femme et resserra son étreinte autour des poignets.  
\- Ça, c’est le lien qui nous unit. A partir de ce soir, tu es ma louve apprivoisée.  
Serrant le nœud, il l’embrassa fougueusement, forçant ses lèvres de sa langue.  
Puis il la mit debout. Les poignets toujours attachés. D’un geste, il déchira son corsage de soie. Sa bouche s’empara de son teton dardé . Les baisers et les morsures arrachèrent bientôt à la jeune femme des gémissements. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le désir qu’elle sentait monter en elle.  
Alors il la retourna et la poussa contre le mur. Le froid contre sa poitrine la fit tressaillir. Mais déjà, il avait descendu ses chausses de cuir et ses mains s’emparaient des fesses fermes de la jeune femme.  
Les mains liées au-dessus de la tête, cambrée face au mur, Lyanna s’offrait aux caresses de cet homme. L’homme. Celui à qui elle voulait tout donner. Son cœur, son âme, son corps.  
Alors, il lui écarta les cuisses. Lyanna senti son sexe venir buter contre ses fesses, caresser ses rondeurs. Elle se cambra encore plus, dans un geste instinctif.  
Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir, plus penser, elle voulait juste… être sienne. Elle voulait le sentir en elle. Qu’il la fasse sienne.  
\- Dis-moi que tu me veux Lyanna. Dis-le-moi.  
\- Oui ! oui je te veux ! Maintenant !  
\- Tu es à moi ma louve ?  
\- Oui oui ! Je suis à toi.  
Alors son sexe força l’entrée humide de son con. Doucement d’abord, afin de la déflorer. Lyanna hurla. Puis lorsqu’il mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour la guider, elle se laissa envahir par Rhaegar. Et son bassin se mit à aller et venir pour rencontrer au mieux le sexe de son amant. Soudain, une onde de chaleur la submergea et elle cria. Rhaegar, comprenant que sa partenaire venait de jouir, se laissa aller au plaisir et à coups de butoir, inonda sa chatte d’un flot brûlant. 

Reprenant péniblement leurs esprits, les deux amants se serrèrent l’un contre l’autre, réalisant à peine ce qu’il venait de se passer.  
Mais ce que Rhaegar savait cependant tenait en quatre mots.  
\- Tu es à moi.  
Et ce lien allait précipiter leur chute.


End file.
